Discusiones, señoras y un knut
by lunitadiciembre
Summary: Regalo del AI para Victoire Black.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a la inigualable J K Rowling

….

Se lo dedico a Victoire Black. Espero que te guste, maja.

…

—No, no. ¡Lo estás haciendo mal! —Bellatrix le echó a Narcissa una mirada recriminatoria—. ¡No puede ser que cojas la varita así! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿pintando un cuadro? —Bella le agarró la mano a la niña y, después de quitarle el palo, sin mucha dificultad ya que lo estaba agarrando con las puntas de los dedos, cerró el puño alrededor de él y lo sujetó con firmeza. Tras echarle a su hermana una mirada de superioridad, se lo tendió.

—¿Lo has pillado? Cógelo así, justo como yo. Cógelo como lo que es, una varita, no como si cogieras un… pincel, o algo apestoso. —Narcissa arrugó la nariz, molesta. ¿Qué tenía de malo la manera en que cogía ese palo? Porque era un palo, no era una varita. Le habían dicho que era una varita, pero no hacía magia. Mentirosas…

Entonces, vio algo horrible. Una especie de bicho (no iba a molestarse en averiguar qué era) estaba subiendo por el palo. Soltando un gritito, dejó caer el palo, y empezó a toquetearse todo el cuerpo en busca de más bichos.

—¿Pero qué…? ¿Por qué la sueltas? ¡Un mago sin varita es un mago muerto! ¡Muerto! —Bellatrix acompañó sus palabras llevándose la mano al corazón.

—No seas tan exagerada, Bella —dijo Andrómeda con sorna mientras recogía el palo del suelo —. Y no vayas de listilla, aún no tienes varita.

—Pero la tendré, enana. Y cuando yo la tenga, tú aún tendrás que esperar un laaaaaargo año para conseguirla. Y, bueno, Cissy... pobre Cissy… —hizo una mueca que parecía cualquier cosa menos compasiva.

Narcissa le echó una mirada que atemorizaba lo suyo aunque solo tuviera seis años, y masculló algo parecido a "Mentirosas. Dijisteis que haría magia."

Meda alzó el mentón.

—Pero aún no la tienes. Y aunque mamá a veces te deje practicar con su varita, sé que no te va muy bien. Ni siquiera sabes hacer hechizos de ataque, solo la tontería esa de hacer volar cosas y más o menos lo de desarmar. Y si alguien te va a dar un puñetazo, ¿qué haces? ¿Desarmas el aire que tiene dentro del puño? —Bella casi enrojeció.

—Di lo que quieras, pero cuando yo tenga varita y tú no, pagarás por esto. Oh, sí. Te haré el hechizo ese de escupir caracoles, ya verás.

Narcissa resopló, y decidiendo que iban a pelearse durante un buen rato, fue a la cocina. Después de no hallar lo que buscaba, gritó.

—¿Y los helados?

—¡Se han acabado! —replicó Bella con impaciencia, sin quitar los ojos de Meda, esperando su respuesta.

—¿Y el Ministerio no hará nada aunque esté prohibido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts? ¿Por tu cara bonita?

—Le quitaré la varita a mamá, lista. Después de todo… —alzó el mentón—, no es la primera vez que hago algo así.

—¡Vamos a por helados! —pidió, o más bien ordenó, Narcissa.

—¿Qué dices? —resopló Bellatrix.

—Vamos a por helados —decidió cambiar de técnica y puso carita de pena —. Porfa…

—No podemos salir de casa. Lo dijo mamá —dijo Andrómeda con retintín.

—¡Nunca os ha importado salir cuando queréis compraros algo vosotras! ¡No es justo! ¡Quiero un helado!

—No se puede tener siempre lo que se quiere, Cissy, no seas malcriada —replicó Andrómeda. Réplica que acompañó Bellatrix con una mirada que parecía ordenar "desaparece".

Después de ver que su carita más adorable no servía para sus dos malvadas hermanas, Cissy se enfurruñó y salió del salón.

—Uf —suspiraron las dos. Después de compartir una mirada cómplice, Andrómeda volvió a la carga.

—¿Qué habías dicho? ¿Qué ya has robado antes? Ya, claro. Porque el haberle cogido un knut del bolsillo te hace la mejor ladrona de Highbury —se burló Meda.

Mirando de nuevo a Meda, sonrió con burla.

—Mira quién habla, la que le robó una rana de chocolate a Rab.

—Pues estaba muy rica. Un knut no te lo puedes comer.

—Obviamente. Sirve para comprar cosas. Y me compré una lechuza, que hablaba.

—Por un knut –ironizó Meda.

—Sí, el dueño estaba deseando quitársela de encima, le daba miedo. Ya te lo dije. Pero era muy simpática, y contaba chistes. Te hubiera gustado verla.

—Sí, es verdad, no la vi. Se te perdió por el camino, ¿no?

—¡Tenía que ver a su familia! Era madre, ¿vale? Pero una madre guay, porque dejaba a sus hijos comer todo lo que quisieran y soltarse eructos.

—Una lechuza…eructando… —Meda intentó no reírse.

—Que no me creas no significa que es mentira. Es verdad. Si la veo otra vez, la diré que te cague encima. A Cissy no, porque ella no pone en duda mi palabra y… ¿dónde está Cissy?

...

—Mamá nos va a matar, mamá nos va a matar —susurraba Meda horrorizada.

—¡Calla! ¡No me pongas nerviosa! —dijo Bella intentando que la voz no le temblase —. Cissy, Cissy… ¿pero dónde se habrá metido la niña esta?

—Quería helados, ¿no? A lo mejor se ha ido a la heladería del Señor Glumer.

—No, está muy lejos. Es imposible que se acuerde de cómo ir.

—Entonces, a lo mejor… —un llanto desgarrador cortó la frase. Las dos hermanas en seguida reconocieron ese lloriqueo agudo e irritante —¡Cissy! —mascullaron y, siguiendo el sonido, llegaron a la plaza de detrás del edificio, donde se encontraron con una escena bastante curiosa.

Narcissa lloraba como si la estuviesen matando, al lado de un quiosco, y un grupo de señoras chillaban indignadas al quiosquero. Este, mientras, intentaba explicarse.

Las dos hermanas anduvieron con paso rápido hasta allí. Cogieron a Cissy de la mano y se plantaron en la barra.

—¿Se puede saber por qué mi hermana está llorando? —preguntó Bella con una voz peligrosamente tranquila.

El hombre suspiró, aliviado.

—¿Están tus padres por aquí, niña? Estoy seguro de que arreglaremos este malentendido.

—No están. Se han ido —replicó Meda fríamente —. Y nunca vendrán aquí.

Una mujer se llevó la mano al pecho al oír eso, afectada.

—Yo… —gimoteó Cissy —. Yo solo quería un helado. Vine aquí y pedí un helado y le di dinero. Y el señor… el señor malo me quitó el helado. Quiero un helado, Bella. Tengo hambre… —al terminar la frase, puso su carita adorable número tres.

A las señoras casi se les escapaban las lágrimas. Poniendo una expresión de absoluta indignación, volvieron a la carga.

—¡Será posible!

—¡Es usted un sinvergüenza!

—¡Patán!

—¡Timar a una niña! ¿Hasta donde hemos llegado?

—¡Y encima, una niña huérfana! —ante esto, Meda y Bella pusieron expresión de sorpresa, y Cissy paró un momento de llorar. Al final decidieron callarse y Cissy siguió con lo suyo.

—¿Es que no tiene escrúpulos?

—¡Pondré una denuncia, mi hijo es abogado! –el hombre ya no sabía qué hacer. Débilmente, masculló:

—Pero el dinero…

—¡Ah, el dinero, el dinero! ¿Eso es lo único que le importa? ¡Tome el mío, tómelo! —varias señoras empezaron a sacar los monederos de sus bolsos, abrigos y de entre las tetas. Una fue más rápida, y le tendió ocho peniques—. ¿De qué quieres el helado, bonita?

—De... —Cissy puso la carita adorable número dos —_cocholate_.

El hombre le tendió el helado a la señora. Ella se lo dio a Narcissa con una sonrisa.

—Toma, bonita.

—¡Ah, no! —dijo al ver que el hombre le intentaba dar el cambio—. ¡Quédese con el cambio! Pero sepa usted, que les hablare a mis hijos de cómo se comporta. ¡Y le diré a todos mis amigos que nunca lleven aquí a sus nietos!

El tropel de señoras se fue de allí. Narcissa, a quien se le había pasado la tristeza sorprendentemente pronto, sonreía mientras le daba lametazos a su helado. Las dos hermanas la miraron un momento, sopesando que hacer. Finalmente, Andrómeda le revolvió el pelo y Bellatrix le pasó el brazo por el hombro.

—Anda, vamos a casa, futura actriz —masculló Bella.

Narcissa les sacó la lengua, y caminó delante de ellas, con la cabeza muy alta. Ambas suspiraron, divertidas.

—Y entonces… —dijo Meda con una sonrisa maligna—. Ibas a hacer que escupiera caracoles, ¿no? Aficionada…. Lo que te haré yo es mucho peor.

….


End file.
